


Ciconiidae’s Son

by Scotts_Dreams



Category: Nitro+CHiRAL, Togainu no Chi, nitro+, tnc
Genre: Explicit for Drug Use, Explicit for detailed death, Horror, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Supernatural Beings, Trigger Warning for Violence/Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotts_Dreams/pseuds/Scotts_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira liked it better when he denied himself, too.</p><p>Placed in confinement and used solely as a sex slave for more than a year, Akira is now mentally distressed and delusional. After an imaginary Stork becomes more than just a hallucination, he finds himself unable to refuse its sweet words.</p><p>(Please know that this has no romance, and it wasn't my goal to glorify the pairing. Also note, there is heavy nsfw content, however sexual scenes do not apply. Thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciconiidae’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers are in the Additional Tags. If you know and understand the risks of reading, please continue and enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact  
> "In Greek mythology, [Stork's] were associated with stealing babies after Hera turned her rival into a stork, and the creature attempted to steal her son."  
> (((http://www.todayifoundout.com/index.php/2013/05/why-storks-are-associated-with-delivering-babies/)))

Ciconiidae’s Son

 

        Nights arrived, nights went. Days shone, then dimmed. Trees rustle, rain hails, shoes echo, and, often, mumbles reach him. But more recently, a bird’s rhythm would dance through the small slit for a window and provide comfort, even restore what little sanity remained.

        Life outside his window is completely oblivious of his existence, and he gave up seeking miracles; just as he gave up preserving memories of trees rustling, or hailing rain, or shoes echoing and the voices reaching him.

        Darkness choked the room and worsened his eyesight in result, so he observed with his ears that portrayed no mental images. Imagination still worked in some aspects though. After all, there was still the bird.

        He didn’t know what the bird looked like, but whenever it sang he saw a seven-foot stork squawking on a tree outside his window.

        It was hideous.

        A bumpy beak, three clownish hair strands poking from its bald head, patches replaced ash grey feathers in many places, and a beady pair of yellow eyes.

        The figure is a re-sculpted version of a memory, which came from many uneventful fragments of his childhood that were equally incomprehensible.

        It wouldn’t change anything thinking into it, and he wasn’t as curious anymore, so he let it be.

        Akira wasn’t insane, pretending his whispers belonged to others was his only source for entertainment. He’d prefer to save energy and accept what was to be expected, he only regrets not thinking like this sooner.

       Suffering, manipulation, mental influence, it’s unrealistic for anyone to become used to these degrading methods of control. Still, he had no pride to stand on so it was easier to crawl like a dog.

       The sound of jingling keys and without warning light poured into the metal confinement. His eyes struggled to adjust, his hand blocked the light instinctively.

       “Are you ready to apologize?”

       Careless words were spat as though talking to a recurring nuisance, which was odd. In the beginning his tone was rather testing, almost similar to teasing. The more he used his head, the more boring and troublesome he became. Thinking that didn’t feel like a threat, it was more of a treat. He wanted to become his worst hell.

     “...For?”

      He replied after blinking five times, not that it changed his sight, he could hardly see the man’s features even after adjusting to the light. His far sight was clouded with blur from long term strain.

     “For?”

      Footsteps grew closer until a cold hand wrapped around his parched throat. His skinny wrist was snatched and pulled up to the man’s earlobe. That is, what was left of it. His fingers involuntarily grazed the remaining flesh on his right ear.

    “You bit it off.” He snarled, intentionally squeezing Akira’s hand hard enough for his joints to bend uncomfortably.

     He ignored the pain in his right hand to sneer. Blood that still stuck to his teeth instantly turned sweeter.

    “Three days, Shiki.”

     The man didn’t reply and simply threw his hand back at him.

     Since Shiki was planning to get rid of him soon, he figured crawling on all fours or tip toeing on whatever pride he had left didn’t matter anymore.

     As though proving him right, Shiki skipped three dinners in a row. Even while his body was used, his tongue swelled enough to nearly block his breathing. So, when the opportunity presented itself, it was in the shape of a fairly curved ear.

     Not only was he rewarded food, but he hasn’t been touched since then. Nevertheless, it was the first time he’d seen a King’s eyes swell with tears of utter pain and surprise. It was weakness. An uncontrollable reflex of the human body brought to light by one simple act of desperation. Shiki was just as pathetic as him.

    “You think this is funny?”

    “ _Hilari–_ ”

     The hand around his neck tightened, easily blocking his airway and causing him to chomp down on his tongue. Thick saliva was coughed out his open mouth as he gasped fruitlessly. Dirty nails clawed at his strong arm that flexed once more strength was added.

     Strained breathing brushed against his ear, the voice spoke louder than the static brimming his hearing.

   

     “I liked you better when you denied yourself.”

 

     

Akira ate bread with four nail marks on his neck. The pain nearly made it nauseating to swallow.

     He took another bite.

     That man leaves at sunrise till midnight, and returns with the heavy scent of blood, not once forgetting to display the sleek gleam of red on his sword. He has no reason not to assume one day that same sword is going to run against his throat.

     He took another bite.

     He had no reason not to assume stale bread was his last meal.

     A shadow with three long hairs and a bumpy beak appeared on the floor beside his plate.

     That didn’t ruin his appetite, so he didn’t stop eating, and didn’t bother turning around.

     Its presence didn’t alert him, much less harm him. Whenever it showed, it would simply deliver a message, then leave. However it was hardly useful if it was going to say the same thing everytime it arrived.

    Its beak opened and a low, rough voice of a man followed.

    _Do it. You’re wasting time._

   “You said that before.”

_Do it._

   “I don’t feel like it.”

   The conversation felt recorded and played back. Just before _he_ came back, the stork would deliver the same message and Akira would return the same answer.

    _Do you want to stay here?_

   “If that’s what it c‒-”

    _If you stay here, you will become me.They’re weaker than you thought they were, your intelligence, your identity. They’re jumbled from the medicine he feeds you._

    The food dropped from his hand that refused to stop trembled. He immediately stuck his index and middle finger in mouth. Chewed bread fell to the floor with a small slap.

    He stared at it, horrified. Delayed bitterness spread across his tongue, making him spit more of it out.

    Poison...? No, sleeping pills.

   The bird suddenly began saying things it never said before. He had to blink furiously before realizing an actual shadow was looming beside his plate, beak still wide open.

    _Do you want to stay here?_

   That voice darkened and contorted sickly, similar to a record player being slowed, all while its goofy exterior stayed the same.

    _Do it, if you want to leave._   

    Dull pain numbed his body the second he opened his eyes. His eyes lazily looked around the room from saggy slits, his sight vibrating with his thumping headache. Akira was sure he was drugged for a few hours, moonlight already shone through the window.

    Thoughts gradually became clearer when he saw unprocessed bread nose distance away. That reminded him of his empty stomach, it was almost painful.

    His fingers were paralyzed for what felt like five minutes. Laying motionless caused his heart to panic, he could’ve actually died. Had it not been for that bird‒-

    Chills ran through his body and the distorted shadow of the stork crept into his thoughts. He couldn’t move his head, so telling whether that thing was still there was impossible. He was completely vulnerable to be scooped into its beak and eaten. To calm himself he blamed it on the bread he ate, the bird did show up after the first bite.

    He remembers that Thing’s voice changing, but trying to remember what he said brought ringing to his ears. Their predictable daily conversation was nothing more than foggy murmurs now. Still, it was something he really didn’t want to experience again, so this time he was grateful.

   Once his left hand was strong enough to move, he used his fingers to dig in the food. The pills were so small, mostly crushed, but it would’ve taken longer without the help of light. Drowsiness threatened to interrupt him again, so he swiftly put whatever remained in his dry mouth. He pulled the plate and grabbed the half eaten piece, then repeated the process.

    An odd sour taste was left in his mouth when he was done. Akira pressed his left palm on the hard floor and pushed, sluggishly rolling himself on his back.

    Keys echoed off the walls and light poured in. The blinding light irritated his eyes, causes tears to form.

   The sound of footsteps and Shiki used his boot to nudge his head.

   “You’re smarter than you look.”

    Akira smirked.

   “If you’re not dead, then the drugs must’ve paralyzed you. My sympathies.”

    He felt the floor drag from neath him, his right wrist was grabbed while he was pulled out.

    Akira’s forehead slammed against the bed’s headboard.

     Gloved fingers twined in filthy blonde hair, pulling his neck back as far as it could go. The strain was intense enough to make his face cringe. That’s when his eyes caught sight of liquid, more specifically a water bottle. He swallowed hard without wanting to.

    “Your reward if you please me.”

     His hair was let go and not a second after a sword unsheathing followed.

    “Your punishment if you don’t.”

     Liar, he was going to kill him even if he opened his legs wide and pumped his hips until they cramped.

     Their positions switched and Shiki relaxed against the headboard. He wanted Akira to ride him. It was uncommon. His motives were to spend his final moments with his toy eating away at whatever egocentric mentality Akira might have before disposing him. Only to search for someone else who can see the cowardice and weakness behind his actions.

    The cycle repeats.

_Do It._

    I know.

    I grab the water off the nightstand and unscrewed the top, Shiki looks at me confused, but I ignore him. I’m desperate to drink it, and I nearly choke trying not to. Holding it in my mouth I sweetly cup his face and kiss him. My lips are rough and chapped from lack of moisture, and our contrasting texture makes it feel mildly uncomfortable.

   Our mouth to mouth was sloppy as well, water spilled onto his chest effortlessly. I let go once he swallowed the last portion. He was doubtlessly intrigued, but still confused. After drinking some for myself, I lowered between his legs and worked on his belt.

    _You’re wasting time._

   I just got done lowering his tights when I heard the first yawn. I looked up, smiling.

   “Too slow?”

  “Shut up and suck me.”

  He yawned after that too. Shiki grabbed himself and began stroking, holding it upright against my lips.

   I pull back my hair and licked around the head with the tip of my tongue. He’s struggling to keep his eyes open. I watched him carefully, shoving more of him in my mouth bit by bit. I couldn’t help but grin.

  His eyes widened, the same look he had when I bit off a piece of his ear.

   An uncontrollable snort, and I laughed.

   “You...!”

     Shiki reached for his sword and swung at me.

     I wasn’t hurt, all I needed to do was sit up straight and it was easily evaded. I grabbed his arm and took his sword.

     He was just as pathetic as me. If I cut him, his blood would be red. If I choke him, his face would be blue. He was a king, yes. But not one I’m willing to entertain. Power was really something hard to obtain. Simply put, I would’ve died in less than a minute had I fought him without playing dirty.

     “You should’ve chose different flavored pills... Grape would’ve been nice.”

      I laughed, then spit out his salty taste that clung to my tongue.

     That moment I wanted to take my time, torture him, laugh at him, mock his softness. But if I were honest, I knew that wouldn’t satisfy me. The only difference I had with line users was that I cheated to the top, but survived.

_You’re becoming me._

      Akira lovingly caressed his cheek. Red eyes stare blankly through slits, he would’ve mistaken him for dead had it not been from his chest rising and falling. He brought his right hand to his corresponding cheek and did the same.

     The sound of wings came from behind, the shadow growing tall on the headboard.

      “It doesn’t like others looking at it.”

      His thumbs stopped moving back and forth. They slowly trailed up beside his red eyes.

      Akira expressionlessly stared back until his view was blocked by the nails on his thumbs. The moisture on the pad of his thumbs were jarring, slippery and somewhat stiff.

     He pushed harder and welcomed the sound of moist tension. Blood came quickly and created a trail down to his elbow. The feeling of blood under his nails wasn’t pleasant, but that thing wouldn’t let him stop.

    He grunted, adding more pressure.

     It was impossible to sink his thumbs in completely due to the contents and bones inside his sockets, so he decided to pull out.

     After shaking the gorey mixture off his hands, he grabbed Shiki’s katana and straddled his twitching thighs.

     The hilt rose, he aimed, and it fell with a crunch.

     He probably hit a rib by accident. Disappointed, Akira clicked his tongue and struggled to pull out the blade.

     The hilt rose, he aimed, and it fell with a crunch once more.

     “Damn it!” He cursed under his breath and pulled out again.

        _You’re wasting time._

      “Shut up, I know already.”

      Akira pressed his ear against Shiki’s chest.

       Thump.

       His back straightened and he aimed more towards the left.

       This time it sank with ease, almost getting sucked in. Akira sighed and fell to the side, Shiki’s blood sticking to his bangs. His appearance made his stomach tighten.

        Light blue eyes skimmed the room, as expected, no one other than an unrecognizable corpse remained in the room.

        Akira left with his sword acting as a cane. His legs were still weak from the drugs, and he was sure he accidentally swallowed a few pieces when he held them under his tongue.

        With his back against the wall he slid down slowly. The hallway outside the apartment was brighter than he expected. The smell of fresher air burned his lungs. That could’ve been the nagging sensation of despair boiling at the pit of his gut too.

       He knew there wasn’t a single tree outside that a bird could sing from. They were surrounded by deserted buildings. He doesn’t remember seeing a stork when he was a child, and hardly knew what one actually looked like.

      Akira dropped the sword and pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them closer. He was overcome with the side-effects of drowsiness, but just before he could sink into complete darkness, he heard wings flapping and voices reaching him. Then again, he couldn’t tell if it belonged to him or someone else.

      It wouldn’t change anything thinking into it, and he wasn’t as curious anymore, so he let it be.   

 

End

 

**[ Mogwai - May Nothing But Happiness Come Through Your Door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_noyE0K4UmY)**

**Author's Note:**

> I can never make a fic with Akira happy. I had fun mixing up my writing style lol. This is obviously my first time writing things like this...... but hopefully I can make more! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
